galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
He would have liked to
Interlude The Grand Wizard of unimaginable power, immense wisdom , Bearer of all military citations ever issued, He of the Military Might and Kermac Galactic Dominance section no longer insisted that he was addressed by his full title. He would have liked to be just called by his name, Feif-Nachacht. Yet the Most superior Great Wizard of the most power, More Wisdom and Intellect than anyone had used again the full title, every time he was addressed during this meeting. All nine Kermac Section leader had assembled in the: Most-Important-place-of-them-all-blessed-by-the-presence-of-the-ones-above-all-Gods-hall. The civil affairs Wizard threw his hands in the air, sitting on the ten meters elevated chair lit by a spotlight, like the other eight in the otherwise dark hall.” Yes you heard me right! I propose we drop all the titles and litanies. It takes us longer every time to even just greet ourselves. I know who you are and you know who I am! We all know we are above everything and more important than others! Let us accept that or we never come to any solutions that way!” The Culture and Arts Wizard who’s section was the least powerful, but in his eyes the most important of course blew up his cheeks and pounded his spidery finger on the armrest.” I insist on being addressed with all my titles ! Must I remind you that culture, music and the fine arts are the very definitions of civilization and fine speech, manners and the recognition of greatness are hallmarks of our way of life and must not be deteriorated!” “Fine then be silent and no one will address you!” The Military Wizard snapped back.” Let me recapitulate why I called this session of the Grand Wizards together. 1500 Dai Than Pirate Tribes with all their ships have done something unthinkable, they joined the Union!” His words did not have the effects he hoped they had. They looked at him as if he told them his menu choice and not very interested.” Do you not understand? Do you still believe the lie we tell ourselves now for 500,000 year? We need to open our eyes and see reality! Otherwise there won’t be any Kermac left!” This time he got a reaction and the Central Grand Wizard raised his voice.” What traitorous words you dare to utter! He waved towards the Wizard of Internal Peace and said to him.” It appears our esteemed Warrior has a confused mind and needs to be replaced!” There was no one more feared than the Lord Wizard almighty of Peace who combined internal security, all police forces and intelligence power. However he slowly shook his head.” I am sorry Most Superior Wizard, but replacing our military Wizard for the 56th time in only sixty cycles will not solve the problems we are facing. I say we let him speak and make decisions worthy of Kermac, as you know even the Most Superior Wizard could be replaced!” The one in the center could not suppress his anger. Did that Wizard just threaten him? “No Superior Wizard was ever replaced!” “Do we keep on squabbling about meaningless things or do we face the seriousness of our situation. The Military Wizard and I have done much without consulting you and this gathering shows how useless this exercise is! I concur with my colleague. If we do not alter the way we come to decisions we will be a side note of Galactic history in very short time!” “Nonsense! We are the Kermac! We are superior to all and we have been before all others and shall be after all others! We command over 67 Civilizations they will fight to the death for us!” Vier Vorneun, the Intelligence Wizard sighed.” Silence or I will personally kill you right here and now! Don’t test me!” The Superior Wizard snapped his mouth shut and leaned back. “This is not the end of this, do go on Mighty Wizard of the military! Nachacht wa grateful he could finally talk but the way Vorneun insulted the Grand Wizard, was more than alarming and he would need to take steps to clip that man’ swings soon. Aloud he said.” 1500 Dai Families joined the Union. The rest of the Dai Clans did not like that and tried to stop that from happening. We sent every Nogoll Ship we had in the area to the border to observe. Those cursed Nogoll joined the Dai, crossed into Union space and flew right into a well-planned trap of the Union. The Dai were a serious threat a few weeks ago and today the ones remaining are a shadow of their former strength. It was a planned massacre by that Demon Stahl. Almost 3000 Dai Tribes were utterly destroyed , not to mention that only 80 of the 2000 Nogoll ships returned. It will take the Nogoll years to rebuild the losses in material and trained crews and we are forced to crawl on our bellies! We are forced to appolgize to that arrogant monkey and we need to send a diplomatic delegation to make amends.” The High Wizard of Communications said.” But why? Why are we appolgizing?” “Because it was the Nogoll who broke the treaty of Free space and Stahl was read to keep going! In 98 of 100 Computronic scenarios the Union wins. Only if we assume the Shiss and the Nul fighting on our Side and the Klack deciding to declare war on the Attikan Commonwealth, we win! None of it is even remotely going to happen.” The Communication Wizard made a surprised gesture.” The Attikan are too far away and they are not involved with Galaxy policies! We should send Psi Command enhancement drones there and see if we cannot gain them as Battle Thralls!” The Military Wizard laughed cold “And you are the Communication Wizard! What have you done in the last three cycles? Polish your head, selecting new robes? Thinking of new fancy and worthless titles for yourself?” The Intelligence Wizard did not spare with critique either and added.” The Attikan are Union members with all 96 Commonwealth Species! Well protected with Saresii Psi Tech against our powers! Can you even begin to realize what it means to have Union ships with Attikan engines? And Attikans with Translocators?” The technology wizard tried to hide in his exposed chair with little success as Vorneun glared at him. ”How come we do not have Instantaneous Communication? Why is it we cannot defend ourselves or replicate Translocator Cannons? Tell me why don’t we have Space trains?” The Tech Wizard waved his hand.” Because you have not been able to procure the Blue prints and schematics in all that time! Besides Space trains are old news. They got Trans Matter Tunnels now. They plan to have the first Trans Matter tunnels between Terra, Sares, Ulta and Saresii Prime ready within the next five cycles! “His Eyes glistened.” Now that’s technology I doubt even the Celtest had!” “And how come you have better information than the Intelligence network I run?” Dreih Nachzwei, the technology Wizard held up a Union PDD.” You mock us and yet your intelligence network is as inefficient as you claim we are . Why is it not possible for you to get me the specs of Terran Para dim shields. I am reading Union Tech Magazines and that’s how I know about the Trans Matter Tunnels.” Vorneun sighed.” Maybe this illustrates our problem better than anything! Our Technology Wizard using a Union PDD. We should not need to steal their technology! Are we not Kermac? Dreih did not back down.”Since we are speaking openly, let me be just as frank! We have not developed a new technology for 100,000 years! What we have is taken from other species using our Psionic abilities and we let other species develop and research. The cursed Terrans are only around for about 3000 of their years and yet they are reaching Tech Level Nine soon! Yes the Saran have helped them to jump ahead, by giving them Tech three. Do you know how long it took us Kermac to go from three to four? 25,000 years! The terrans reached Tech 8 in less than 4000!” The Grand Wizard in the middle finally was done sulking.” Then let war be upon them! The Nogoll have started it. Let us mobilize all our forces and end this! We are the Kermac!” Nachacht was about to jump and strangle the thin throat of the Grand Wizard.” Did you not hear what I said? Fighting them now would mean our end. Since we violated Free Space I am sure the Nul won’t be happy about that and neither the Shiss. The Nul alone would be a very hard opponent to fight. the Union on the other hand is powerful enough to face us all. You know of course that even the Narth are Union!” “The Narth are only union to be left alone! They have not participated in anything!” The Grand Wizard spat. Dreih activated his PDD and increased the field screen so they all could see. “This is a recording of a GalNet News Cast from six cycle parts ago.” A purple throat shiss beneath the SII-News Logo seemingly floating before the Sphere of Assembly on Pluribus said.” For the first time since their application of membership, the Narth have sent a Representative to the Assembly and expressed that the Narth want to take a more active role an participate as Union Citizens! The Narth are widely regarded as the most ancient civilization in the Universe. Their Council and opinion will have great weight in the Assembly and analysts of all News channels and political scholars agree that this is a historical event of great importance.” Nachacht saw his most dreaded fears come true.” I know you will not hear this Grand Wizard, but compared to the Narth we are all children! They have existed before the Uni and the Pree. If the Narth add their knowledge and power to the Union, then we might as well release our thrall civilizations and join the Union.” “The Grand Wizard slowly shook his head. “We are the Kermac and to regain our rightful position as the foremost species we will open the Caller again! The first time we used the Caller we formed the Galactic Council and the others accepted our superiority!” Nachacht shivered.“ We swore we would not use the Caller again. It nearly destroyed us as well the first time. The second time the Union actually stopped them! What makes you believe they will not be stopped a third time? The Union is bigger and more advanced. Back then they had one ship with TL Cannons. Now they all do!” “Because the Caller can be used to call those who sent the Y’All!” “And who is that?” “No one knows! The Caller has never been used that way.” “If whatever comes is mightier than the Y’All. Then how can we make sure they won’t destroy us as well?” “I am the Grand Wizard with knowledge and wisdom you lack! I alone have access to the Center Shaft of Deep Keep and the crystal tablets of the Uni!” Nachacht and the others fell silent. Vorneun finally spoke.”The legends are true then?” “Yes they are! The Dark Ones had come to find it, the Uni, the Pree and the Celtest have paid the ultimate price of utter termination defending it, not even knowing what they are defending. The union is mighty and grand yes, but they are a mere shadow to these ancient powers and they have failed. The Dark Ones will return and wipe this Galaxy clean of all our enemies!” Vorneun was no longer as forceful and arrogant as he was before.” Do you know what you are doing? Do we know what the Dark Ones are? And what is it they seek? Will they not also vanquish us?” “No they will worship us for we will give them what they seek!” The Grand Wizards eyes sparkled with a light that almost looked like madness.” Vorneun was certain the Grand Wizard was playing with power and knowledge that should never be used. He too knew about the Legendary tablets and the warning the Knights of Light and Order have spoken so long ago: The master was defeated with the price of a Universe and must never be woken again! The Rule must never be broken! A tiny Thimthal fly still a common insect on Kermac Prime, sat not to far from the wizards on a dark wall, then crawled a little and rode, hiding in a fold of the grand wizards coat to the outside. Once under the open sky the little fly buzzed up into the sky. Now Thimthal flys weren’t very fast or could not fly very high. Yet this little insect flew faster and faster and further into the sky the snap as it went trans sonic was heard by no one. The Kermac could have found it but they never searched for bugs. With many times the speed of sound a microscopic ISAH pod started to glow blue and the fly went superluminal. A Kermac operator noticed the tiny blip of transdim energy for less than asecond on his scanner, but dismissed it as a system glitch and reset it. -- Faria could not believe the size of the Black Sirius. It somehow reminded her of a very elegant and very fast bird with half moon shaped forward spread wings. It was shiny black with silver accents. Rex Schwartz had casually called it his home, away from home. The inside was very subdued luxury of the finest, black marble floors, wide stair sweeping stair cases, glass and chrome elevators and huge view ports. She followed him like in trance and more than more than a little afraid of the man. He was nothing but kind and gentle to her in the most attentive way but realizing who he was and the power he held was not easy to accept. Her intellect was quite capable of analyzing and understanding who and what he was. He led her into a warm and compfortable furnished living room with a large leather seating group around a glass table. Nothing here screamed high tech or uber-lux but she was certain the finest technology was still there, just well hidden. A beautiful tall blonde looking like a sister to the woman he had introduced as his daughter, wearing a tastefull, very femine black pant suit. Rex kissed her and said.” Wetmouth this is my wife Linda. Linda meet Wetmouth.” Faria blushed under her mask. Even though it was not unheard off, but still usual that a man would introduce a Sojo Prostitute to his wife, but the woman greeted her friendly as if she was just a friend or a well liked neighbor.”Welcome Wetmouth, can I get you something to eat or drink?” Wetmouth shook her head, even though she still only had a cup of coffee and was very hungry. She asked.”Where are we actually going,Sir?” He turned and smiled at her.” To Sin 4 so we can talk to your Mother Superior so I can adopt you.” Faria looked around.” Sir, you are going to Sin 4 in this?” “Yes I was planning to, but if you don’t like it we can get something else.” “Mr. Schwartz, Sin 4 is in Free Space. I know your corporation maintains a business there, but every pirate in the sector will try to capture this ship and you, Sir.” “No worries Wetmouth, this ship is not without teeth and I am almost certain no pirate could keep up with us. The Black Sirius is quite fast.” Linda said,” This and the fact two Schwartz Security Ships are close behind us. You will be quite safe. If you want I show you to your rooms so you can freshen up and if you like you can join us for dinner. I am making good old fashioned Pork chops tonight. You eat meat yes?” The Sojoinit girl simply nodded and was glad she could bathe and a marvelous auto dresser restored her outfit. -- Only a week ago she thought she would never see Sin 4 again and be lost on a cold impersonal space port and now she had returned to Sojo Island inside a massive heavily armored limousine. None of the crocks and enforcers came near the Black Sirius or the two Corporate Battle ships sitting to each side of it. Mother Superior was surprised to see her, but she knew Rex.” Mr. Schwartz, what an honor! I will of course personally serve you if you like! “ Then she turned to Wetmouth.”Bringing such an esteemed customer is quite an accomplishment young Sojo, but I hoped you would be in school by now!” The temple was abuzz about the famous visitor and Mother superior took her guest and Wetmouth in one of the finest Love chambers the temple had. She closed the door and then to Wetmouth’s surprise hugged the big man in a very uncharacteristic fashion, more like a sister or a dear friend, not like a Sojonit! “ I certainly have not expected you here. Still married to Linda?” “And happily so!” Mother superior said to Wetmouth. “This man is married to the same woman for 2500 years. There are empires that don’t last that long! “ The Highest Sojonit offered him a seat and he took it and then asked.” What brings you here? It has to do with my pupil?” “Yes I found her stranded at Checkpoint 96. She had a rough time on Alvor’s Cove and lost her means to travel and according to Port control bio scanners she is a year too young to apply for citizenship. Besides she would need to reveal her identity and all that.” The First Sojonit sounded angry and apologetic at the same time.” I was so certain you were old enough and why did the sisters at Alvor’s Cove not pick you up from the transport?” “No one was there! The temple on Alvor’s Cove was empty!” “Rex I could use one of your Security ships to get a group of Vengeance Angels to Alvor’s Cove and If possible two or three of these marvelous Exta Reach Gal Coms your Security teams use.” “You are as informed as always old friend! I let the Captain of the ISS Stuyvesant know that he is to accept your orders. I am sure he has whatever you need aboard. “ “The ER-Gal Coms will help a lot and the Sojonits and I owe you a big favor. Now I know you have a soft spot under that ice block of your heart, but flying with the Black Sirius all the way to Sin 4 to bring me a lost Sojo back? I suspect more!” “I would like to adopt her and need your approval. I can then make her a citizen, her identity remains secret under the VIP protection act and I can send her to Oxford, Stanford or Heidelberg.” Mother superior actually sniffed.” Oh how beautiful! Wetmouth I give you my permission! You a Skath girl form the worst slums in the Universe will rise to become a princess on the court of the Union’s secret emperor! That is poetic justice old friend! And after all those millennia you are still a sucker for girl tears!” Rex shrugged.” I know the difference between crocodile tears and real ones. I fathered twenty eight daughters and adopted eleven. I consider myself an expert on girl tears!” Then looked at Wetmouth with a smile.”She is right you know. I still can’t ignore a girl crying. You see you won’t be the first daughter I raised, actually with you it will be an even 40. Category:Fragments